Speak Now
by Anja Midnight
Summary: Sirius Black's best friend doesn't want him to go through with the wedding that will let him back in his family  much better then sound    based off of Taylor Swifts song Speak Now. One-shot. I don't own Harry Potter DUH!


Speak Now

I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I plugged my nose and drank the polyjuice potion. I was immediately turned into Millicent Parkinson's cousin March Parkinson. I laugh to myself for the smart disguise, though I know Millicent would kill me if she knew I was coming but Sirius would be thrilled.

I sighed thinking of Sirius and knowing that I had to put an end to this arranged wedding. It was only because he wanted to be somewhat part of a family again that he is going through with this. What Sirius doesn't realize is that he is part of Lily, James, Remus, Peter and my family.

Only Lily, James, Remus, Peter and I knew about my plan to get him out of this. He isn't supposed to be with Parkinson. He's my best guy friend, I know him best of anyone, even Lily. He should be with someone who knows him. He should be with me.

I shook my head and walked into the Chapel.

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry 

I looked around and saw Lily by the door helping fix James' tie. Everything was beautiful and quiet until I heard someone yelling and turned around. I ran towards the yelling until someone stopped me. Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, stopping me and smiling.

"No need to worry March just Millicent having a problem with a bridesmaid but everything is ok." Regulus assured me. I tried to smile the best I could nodded and walked back to the Chapel.

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" 

Sirius shook his head and looked at James, Remus, and Peter who was trying to make him feel better and probably trying to talk him out of this.

I just stared at Sirius and tried to figure out what I was going to say. All these thoughts passed through my head but stopped when I realized that March's black straight hair that goes to the shoulders was now changing into my strawberry-blond curly hair that went to the middle of my back. I made my way over to the window and hid behind the curtain.

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?

I fixed my light green dress, which goes down to my knees, and went to sit down next to Lily who greets me with a smile. Before we were able to talk the organ starts to play a depressing version of the wedding march and the doors open to reveal Millicent in her puffy dress that looks, if I may be so frank, hideous.

As she walks down the aisle every eye is on her. I turn back to face Sirius but was surprised that he wasn't looking at her but me.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"

Ooh, la, oh  
Ooh, ooh

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you 

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard the preacher say.

Lily, James, Remus, and Peter all look at me and I nod. I stand and everyone one looks at me but I don't pay attention because I'm looking at Sirius. I take a deep breath and think where to begin.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

"Sirius you are my best guy friend." I began.

"HEY!" James says but smiles at me.

I shake my head and continue, "I know you well and so do James, Remus, Peter and Lily and we know you shouldn't be with Millicent," I pause and take a breath, "I know you think you're doing this to get a family but James, Remus, Peter and Lily and I are your family and like you for you. We don't want you to go through with this…I don't want you to go through with this. I beg you please don't say your vows. Listen to me you can still get out of this. I know you don't love her so please don't marry her." I said.

I waited for something to happen but everyone, except my friends, was starting at me like I was crazy. Sirius turned back towards Millicent. She lucked at me and smirked but stopped when she felt a hand one hers. I looked at Sirius and saw that he was giving her, her ring back and taking his.

Sirius walked down the steps and walked towards me. He stopped right in front of me and smiled. He pulled me into a warm embrace that said 'thank you.'

And you say  
Lets run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

"Come on." He said pulling out of the embrace and taking my hand. He began to run out of the Chapel and I flowed him smiling at my friends on the way out. When we were outside he apperated us to my place.

When we were at my place he looked at me and sighed. I tipped my head to the side as if to say 'what?' Sirius laughed and smiled a brilliant smile I haven't seen in a while.

"Thank you for speaking when the preacher said 'speak now.'" He said and kissed me.


End file.
